Mokuba's Quest
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Mokuba is becoming a curious young man and the first question is: Where do babies come from? Mokuba goes to every YGO character and only one person will tell him THE TRUTH. Pure Humor, Oneshot


_DIS: Welcome! (raises hands and orchestra starts up)_

_BANG!_

_DIS: Yami Malik! You killed my orchestra!  
_

_Yami Malik: So?_

_DIS: (-.-) Right, this is a humor fic and I want to thank...Um...Someone (o.O) for giving me the idea! NOW, ROLLING!_

_-_

Mokuba's Quest 

Mokuba toddled into his older brother's office, holding a book.

"Big brother?"

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"I was reading and this couple had a baby and it suddenly came to me!"

_Shit! Why me?!_ "Yeah..."

"Where do babies come from?" Mokuba asked.

"Go ask someone else!"

"..."

"From a bird."

"really?"

"Yeah, they hold the baby in their beak and throw it down to parents..." Seto replied. Mokuba left, wondering what the rest of the YGO gang would say.

_Ding dong._

Anzu answered the door and smiled.

'hi Mokuba! What's up?" Anzu let him in, getting them both a pop.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." Mokuba said, smiling innocently. "Anzu?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"I have a question."

"OK, Mokuba." Anzu said, unaware of the boys devious mind.

"Where do babies come from." Anzu choked on her pop and Mokuba patted her back.

"Uh...They come from...Uh..." _OMG, What am I supposed to say? I mean, he would freak out if I told him the whole process of having sex and where they come out of! (O.O) And he would ask how I know that and I COULD NOT tell him me and Bakura had sex! OMG, OMG, OMG..._

"Anzu?"

"Um, they come from a manger." Anzu said.

"Manger? What's a—'' Anzu shoved him out of her house before he could even finish his sentence. "—manger." Mokuba finished dully to himself. He shrugged and drank some of his pop, continuing onto the next house.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yami Malik growled at Mokuba. He blinked. He had hoped Isis would answer.

"Oh, nothing. Hey Yami Mallliikkk?" Mokuba said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"What?" Yami Malik snarled at him.

"Where do babies come from?"

"A woman's ass, now get away from me."

_SLAM!_

Mokuba's eyes were _round_.

_I think he was being serious!_ Mokuba thought, petrified. He held his own butt and made a look of disgust.

_Clang, clang._

"Hi Gramps!" Mokuba cheered. Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Mokuba are you here to challenge me to a duel? Because I think we all know that you can't defeat me." Atemu said cockily.

"(-.-) No." Mokuba said. "Do either of you gentleman know where babies come from." Atemu, being the stupid one, answered.

"Yes, do you want to know?"

"yeah!"

"Very well." Atemu, of course, was stupid period. "They come from eggs."

"(O.o) You mean...The eggs we eat?"

"Yes. So in other words, we're eating babies. That's why I don't eat eggs anymore. It's terrible knowing babies are getting murdered every day."

Mokuba's Vision 

_Mokuba cracked an egg open and a baby spilled onto the hot pan._

"_Help me! OWWW!" The baby screamed, crying._

_End Vision_

"(O O'''')" Mokuba backed out of the game shop and Atemu blinked.

"He did ask me, shouldn't those boys know by now?" Atemu asked Gramps. Gramps stared at him like he was the most retarded person ever.

Otogi was checking himself out in the mirror when Mokuba hopped in, optimistic.

"Hi Otogi!"

"Yo, Mokuba, something I can do for ya?"

"yeah! Where do babies come from?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Otogi turned.

"I asked you where do babies come from."

"Ohhh, sorry, I thought you said something else. They come from a man's penis." Otogi replied simply as though it were true.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Mokuba was freaked out! He held his crotch, horrified. Otogi glanced over at him.

"Yeah. See they come out in this seed and when you put it in the ground, you can grow many, many babies." Otogi said, posing in the mirror. Mokuba's eyes were huge!

"Good God!" Mokuba ran as fast as his feet could.

"Don't you want me to show you?" Otogi called to him.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next on Mokuba's list was Mai's home.

"Babies, huh?" Mai rubbed powder on her cheeks and turned. "Well hun, you buy them."

"Buy them?"

"Yeah, you get a kit that says 'How to make babies'. I bet you were from maybe the Bon Marché or Sears." Mai said, nodding. Mokuba paled.

"Why not Wal-Mart?"

"Wal Mart is so cheap! You weren't cheap!"

'Thanks...Mai..."

"No problem!" She winked at him and he left, sullen.

The next person Mokuba decided to see was Honda. Fortunately, Miho was with him.

"Babies come in these!" Miho handed Mokuba a jar of yellow stuff. "Let it sit long enough and God will make a baby out of it."

"Is this urine?"

"yes."

"Who's urine...?"

"Both of ours." Miho and Honda said proudly. Mokuba put the jar down and went in the bathroom, hurling.

"Hope to God Shizuka and Katsuya have a decent explanation." Mokuba knocked on the door on the Jounouchi's residence.

"Mokuba, please come in!" Shizuka chirped, allowing Mokuba to come in. Mokuba sat down next to Katsuya.

"Hey der, Mokuba." Katsuya said.

"Hi."

"So, what's up?" Shizuka asked, smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys knew where babies come from."

"Sure we do, Mokuba." Katsuya said. "Dey come from da Chinese Restaurant. Watch." Katsuya dialed a number. "Hello, I'd like ta order A Baby. Yeah, yeah, dis is Katsuya. K. Thanks." A couple minutes went by and Katsuya heard the doorbell. He paid the man and came back with a small box. He opened it and showed it to Mokuba. Mokuba's eyes nearly popped out.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The "baby" looked like baby's guts...(o.o)

Mokuba was standing in front of the home of Ryou Bakura's.

_Ding dong._

Bakura jerked the door open.

"Oh. You." He looked around and seemed disappointed. "What do you want?" Malik popped his head out, looking around too.

"Where...Do babies come from?" Both raised an eyebrow.

"this might take a while..." They let him in and told him everything—The truth too.

Afterward 

"(O.O) You mean to say..." Mokuba cringed and looked ill.

"Yeah, uh, goodbye." Bakura shoved the green-looking kid out.

"Big brother, guess what?" It was the next day and Seto was working.

"What?"

"I found out where babies come from."

"ok, where." Mokuba explained and Seto fumed.

"I'll be back in awhile."

_Ding dong._

"Shit, it's Kaiba, ruuuunn!!!!" Malik screamed and Seto came rampaging in the door, chasing the two psychotic males.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura ran past Anzu. "HELP ANZU!!" Anzu ran after Seto, who was running after Bakura and Malik. Mokuba watched them, blinking.

"Gee, I wonder why they're so upset?"

"So do I, what did Bakura tell you?" Mai asked. Soon the whole YGO gang, excluding Atemu, who didn't understand, was running after Bakura and Malik, for different reasons. And a couple who were running after Seto, like Anzu. Mokuba just watched them run in circles.

"They have to give up some time..."

_DIS: Ta da! Well there you have it folks. I know it isn't as funny as other fics of mine, but still good! Well, I must be off now, ja!_

_Note: Please, please, please review!!_


End file.
